


Frost

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Foreshadowing, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A midnight adventure to a mountain filled with gold to keep a particular dragon company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> I really, really didn't like how this turned out. I wish I had added more into it, and honestly I should have, but I am way behind my fictions for the 25 days of fic and I wish I had add more of a plot but it really has nothing in it, no fluff, no smut, and I mean geeze am I a retarded writer or what? But I wanted to not write a novel and just fit within the 1000 words for the fic, so I just did some foreshadowing which take it or leave it meh I tried.

 

**-Frost-**

He was floating on a soft water current, dipping up and down. The chill of the night breeze was what made him stir and awaken. His eyes opened realizing that he was no longer in his bed at bag end, and had been in fact kidnapped. He attempted to sit up, and get up from his bed but he could not move. He was held down, cradled in arms of scales.

 

“You're awake. Don't lie, I can feel you moving.” The rumble of a voice came close to Bilbo. He pushed back further into the arms of what he would now assume was his kidnapper.

 

“P-put me down if you please!” Bilbo, who was quite fearful of heights and many dangerous things shivered uncomfortably trying to find a way out of this mess. The sensation of floating, and rocking on the water was in fact the flight path the dragon had taken. He took one look down at the ground viewing the frost covered trees, grass, and landscape.

 

Upon lifting his head he spied a lonely mountain far into the east his lips parted at the sight the mountain gave. A river ran by it in it's long glory. He could see the river that climbed up into the mountain into an awaiting mouth of the entrance of the mountain. It was their destination.

 

Bilbo swallowed thickly watching the frozen over water as they whizzed past and into the heart of the mountain that gleamed with treasure and gold. Bilbo was placed down, not exactly how he had wanted it but he would take what he could get. Upon being placed on the ground, followed by the rumbling of the mountain as his large kidnapper had landed on all feet he tried to keep his balance as the earth shook.

 

“You're down now, so I suppose a thanks are in order.” The voice rumbled in a deep boom that echoed among the walls of the mountain. Bilbo shivered and stepped back to actually take in his kidnapper. He had never left his home, and even if given the choice he wouldn't have wanted to.

 

“Thanks? Thanks?! You stole me from my home and bed and yet you want than-” The words dropped from his lips, whatever he was going to say had been forgotten as he noticed his large kidnapper. Sharp teeth, and smoke leaving the huge nostrils. Claws big and sharper than the sharpest sword curled. The dragon laid down. Bilbo took a step away staring into the amused amber gaze of the dragon.

 

“A bit rude, a guest of a Dragon is rare and here it sounds like you want to be eaten.” He dragon mused.

 

Bilbo swallowed thickly. “I-I did not mean to-”

 

“Of course not.” The dragon grinned lifting it's head by it's powerful neck lips moving to reveal sharp teeth and a long tongue. “You were merely surprised. It took awhile to find you through your scent but I found you.” Murmured the dragon.

 

“Erm. Shall I call you dragon?” Bilbo politely asked twiddling with his thumbs. He was surprised as the dragon laid down extending it's arm and pulled Bilbo closer within it's grasp.

 

“You may call me Smaug.” Replied Smaug. He was amused at this little creature he knew nothing about and licked his lips. Smaug leaned forward pressing his nose against Bilbo's chest taking a deep intake of air through his nostrils enjoying how the Hobbit smelt. He grinned eyes shimmering like jewels. “And you are, Bilbo Baggins, of Bag End. I have heard your musings on the wind, and since we are both alone during this Yuletide season, I would have figured you would have enjoyed the company.”

 

“You assume incorrectly.” Bilbo spoke not sure how he had gotten the nerve to tell such a might dragon like Smaug off. He puffed out his chest and was completely thrown through a loop as the dragon through it's head back. Bilbo suddenly felt that he would have pissed himself if he wasn't so frightened that he was afraid that Smaug could smell his fear himself.

 

“Of course.” The dragon smirked as if already knowing Bilbo was alone tired of spending time with his relatives and yet so alone from the want and yearning for something else, something different.

 

Bilbo tried to take a step back, failing miserably with the claw of Smaug holding him where the dragon had wanted him. Gold coins chinked and scattered from under his feet and slipped. His eyes widened and his lips parted. “What do you want from me.”

 

“Company. Give me a conversation worth talking about and I will not kill you.” Spoke Smaug. Smaug was a dragon that got what he wanted and never got anything less than that. He licked his lips teeth glimmering within the dull light of the cavern within the Hall of the Lonely Mountain. Smaug laid down resting his head and lowering his claw to allow the hobbit freedom. He however did not take his eyes off of the Hobbit. “Frightened?” He grinned.

 

Bilbo shook his head griping his hands together to stiffen the shaking within his arms, hands and fingers. “I am not frightened, what is it that a Dragon wishes to talk about?”

 

The dragon paused for a moment as if in thought. Wings stretched widely, ruffling before resting against the shoulder blades and strong back of the dragon. “Tell me about your festivities in your homeland.”

 

Bilbo hadn't known where to start, so he started like he would with any other old guest or friend, he started at the beginning. He talked about Yuletide tales, and Christmas Tales, and talks of what hobbits would do during these busy festive times. He talked about mistletoe and what it was like to have that first fall of snow, or the frost that made the trees a perfect view within the wintertime of Hobbiton.

 

The hobbit had not known that he had talked so long that eventually he yawned and Smaug pulled him closer to his warm under belly tail used as a somewhat makeshift blanket for the hobbit as he himself listened to the flutter of the hobbits breath. “How will I know when I awaken if this was all a dream?”

 

“What do you want a proof little halfling?” The dragon murmured pulling the hobbit closer to him purring in content.

 

“Something of yours.”

 

“I do not part with my treasure.” Was the firm response.

 

Bilbo shook his head. “Something you'll never miss of course but something of yours.” The dragon blinked for a moment and lifted himself up to reach at a loose scale on his breast.

 

“Here. It shines like cold and gems yet to those who know not what it is it is valueless, and just that, but it is precious as it is a piece of my armor, it will grow back with time, though now you have proof.” The dragon spoke as if there was truth in this and that they had made a friendship unlike most despite his kidnapping.

 

Bilbo took the offered scale placing it within his pocket drifting to sleep. Before dreams took him he asked, “Will we meet again if this is all a dream?” Smaug had snorted and urged him to sleep.

 

He himself yawned looking forward to a nap himself deciding that the Hobbit would make a lovely mate, though small in size he was, the hobbit would want for naught and he would provide for the little one, yes. The halfling would not return and by the morning he would mate with the hobbit.

 

A flash of light made Smaug lift his head in annoyance as a grey wizard appeared before him. His jaw flexed and asked no questions he attacked only to have his flame and his form freeze. A booming of words filled his mind and not even he could break the rites of old magic from the wizard council.

 

“The young Hobbit belongs with me, and will be returned home. You will not remember this meeting, nor will Bilbo. You will slumber until a company of 14 joins together and slays you from where you sleep and there you will die, never to seek more from this young hobbit, as it is written in the prophecy that this halfling will be your downfall.” With a wave of his hands and chanting of his spell, once the staff hit the ground the dragon was once again in slumber enjoying the dreamless sleep the spell had given him.

 

And poor Bilbo Baggins had been brought home to once again rest in his sleep as frost crept upon his window the only sign of the dragon he had spent the winters eve with was a shiny gold scale hidden within his pocket that would be forgotten until his journey home from the Lonely Mountain a second time, when his heart was broken from the King under the Mountain. That however, is another story of another time, and as the sun rose up did it melt the prints of the dragon's on the window seal had been melted away, and the day had brought on another six months of worry free until Bilbo's real journey had begun.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? (I honestly feel like it's missing something huge and I don't know what....>>!) 
> 
> This is towards an Xmas gift for my lovely friend ^_^ hopefully they enjoy it >.O


End file.
